Eggplant
by arcanioque
Summary: On the eve of Christmas, Kakashi teaches his pupil Sasuke how to eat an eggplant.


Eggplant 

_kakashi,_

_sasuke._

_**no pairings.**_

_christmas fic. _

_A/N: _

_yay i've switched back to writing in past tense. _

_A REALLY random idea that popped up in my head out of nowhere..and the December festive season IS getting to me after all. _

_a teacher-pupil fic between Kakashi and Sasuke, with occasional spinkles of meant-to-be light humor in it. _

_On the eve of Christmas, Kakashi teaches his pupil Sasuke how to eat an eggplant. _

_-_

To put it simply, Sasuke had no idea why he had agreed to this.

That was, having a late meal with Kakashi at Ichiraku ramen bar when he was supposed to be somewhere, anywhere other than this vacated, empty place devoid of people, credits to the festive season that was Christmas.

Not like Konohagakure no Sato ever had any history of celebrating the red-and-green-colored festival, but then again, as Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited impatiently for the food Kakashi ordered to arrive, he wondered why any of the shinobis in the village had bothered indulging in celebratory moods.

Naruto had managed to drag Shikamaru and the rest down to the next village where they were holding this mini festival celebration, and Sasuke, being Sasuke, had refused. He had wanted a peace of his mind, and a quiet evening on Christmas eve to himself, when he had, in full Sasuke style, slid his hands into his pockets, walked by Ichiraku ramen bar, and met his sensei going by the name of Hatake Kakashi.

Not like he had any choice when Kakashi nearly forced it upon Sasuke to dine at the bar.

One should know better than to refuse an offer from a jounin-level sensei when he raises a nonchalant eyebrow, one hand holding Icha Icha Paradise, another in his pocket, requesting for a simple dinner with his pupil.

"And why should I do that?" Sasuke had scowled his full-fledged Sasuke scowl. He tried not to think of the fact that his hands in his pockets somewhat resembled the actions that of his sensei, who, too, had a hand in his pocket as well.

Except the other was happily propping up an orange-covered book suitable only for perverts like Kakashi and the likes.

_Jiraiya, _Sasuke thought dryly.

"Because." And Kakashi had not bothered to elaborate any furthur, and left it as that. In Kakashisque-translation, Sasuke intepretated it as: "Because I want to, and if you're not going to agree with me, training starts at 5am in the Death Forest for you tomorrow."

That was how the Uchiha male probably found himself seated beside his sensei, whose latter had his one normal eye frantically scanning the pages of his perverted manga, leaving Sasuke alone to close his eyes, cross his arms, as he waited...and waited for his food to come.

"Kakashi." His tone was steel, as he purposefully left out the 'sensei' suffix, not like he had always called Kakashi by the honorific term to begin with in the first place. And because Sasuke didn't want to sound like a whiny spoilt brat by asking 'how long more till I get my meal?', he settled for a subtle Sasuke spoilt-brat way, "Are you sure you ordered our meals?"

Kakashi did not reply, and Sasuke's death-glare spoke volumes about his current venom towards his sensei.

As if on cue, just as Kakashi flicked an eye to his pupil, the meals appeared before their sights, on their bar table. Sasuke eyed it with hostility, as the chopsticks he had picked up between his fingers now hung suspended in mid-air.

"What is this?" He looked at his food warily, the purple contents within his dishtray sticking out rather glaringly. His lips set itself into a dangerous thin line, as he shot a death-glare in the way of his sensei once again.

By now, Icha Icha Paradise lay forgotten by the table, as Kakashi, in a rather joyful manner albeit in a subtle way, placed the chopsticks between his fingers, and dug into his meal. With an arched eyebrow, he told Sasuke "the purple color things" were simply, "eggplants".

"Eggplants?" Sasuke repeated the word carefully, and as he did so, his eyes and tone laced of venom. He stared hatefully at the purple...things in his ramen noodle bar.

He had _not_, most definitely not ordered ramen noodles with eggplants.

"Where's my beef ramen? I ordered it." His eyes had slitted themselves, aimed at the direction of one jounin.

"...You did?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

And Sasuke had to rein his control in order not to stamp his feet down upon his sensei's.

He _hated _eggplants. Well, not exactly. Sasuke had never touched eggplants in his life, and he was not about to touch those disgusting purple things now.

"Eat." Kakashi ordered in his Kakashisque-I-couldn't-care-less-if-you-choke-on-eggplants way. _Or starve. _His mask carefully hid the smirk behind, but Sasuke glared at him, depicting his sensei's hidden notions all the same.

"And I should listen to you - why?" Sasuke's voice hinted of lethality.

Kakashi simply looked up from devouring his bowl of ramen noodles with eggplants, and with an lazy eye, coupled with a nonchalant voice, he said, "So _the _Uchiha Sasuke can take down a group of bandits on his own, but not eat eggplants?"

That struck a nerve with the Uchiha, and Sasuke immediately found himself picking up his chopsticks, poking at the eggplant, placing it between his mouths, before chomping it down in quick bites. He did not have to face Kakashi to note the smirk behind that mask. Sasuke swallowed the eggplant portions, and tried not to think of the taste.

His nose crinkled up a bit at the smell. Damn, he _hated _eggplants.

"Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke looked up, annoyed. He was busy devouring the eggplants at full speed so he could simply get the worse over and done with.

"You don't eat eggplants like this." Kakashi said.

Raised eyebrow, a scowl. Chopsticks in mid-air. "You don't expect me to _drink _eggplants, do you?" A snap.

In response, Kakashi simply lifted his chopsticks, picked up an eggplant easily, and sank it into the bowl of miso soup by its side. Sasuke tried not to look surprised, nor disgusted at the same time, as he watched his sensei pop the eggplant into his mouth and chew on it.

"...That's disgusting." Sasuke said, his eyes knitted in half-ridicule, half-incredulity.

"Ah...So it is." Kakashi raked a hand through his hair, before grinning that irritating grin of his that Sasuke didn't like a bit. It reminded him of the maniacal side to his sensei that he didn't want to be reminded of. "But even someone like Naruto is capable of--"

And Sasuke had already picked up his chopsticks, dipped the eggplant in the miso soup, and popped it into his mouth.

Kakashi looked on at his pupil with silent anticipation, not refusing the smirk that was threatening to take its place behind his mask. He knew his pupils well - especially this one, who was to easy to figure out. All Uchihas were naturally competitive, this one no exception. He knew Sasuke could never stand to lose out to anyone.

The older male watched as Sasuke chewed on the miso-permeated eggplant.

And couldn't help a small smile as his pupil's eyes widened just a fraction of an inch, uncharacteristic of an Uchiha, but a milestone achievement for Sasuke all the same to express such facial emotions.

"It's better to eat eggplants like this, isn't it?" Kakashi asked, he himself leaning forward to pick another eggplant between his chopsticks.

The only sounds were that of Sasuke continually chewing on the eggplant quietly in consentment.

Seconds passed between teacher and pupil, and stretched into minutes whereby none spoke, but both simply indulging in the meals before their eyes.

Kakashi watched on, with the slighest sense of satisfication in his heart, at the sight of his pupil warming up to his idea of eating eggplants - dipping it into miso soup, before adding on the taste of delicious ramen. The Kakashi way.

Half an hour later, Sasuke had finally looked up from his ramen bowl, which Kakashi noted, was now empty. Together with all the purple contents originally placed inside before.

"Kakashi."

"Nani?" He asked lazily, having just finished his bowl himself. He leant back slightly in his chair, already knowing what his pupil would ask next.

"...Another bowl." Sasuke said with a scowl as he pushed his now-empty bowl aside. It was more of an order from the Uchiha male with the pride the size of Lake Konoha (or maybe even bigger, Kakashi dared to muse), but Kakashi obliged anyway.

In the next half an hour, just five minutes shy from twelve o'clock that marked Christmas, Uchiha Sasuke found himself looking down at his meal which was definitely _not _eggplant ramen noodles.

"And what is this?" He glared down at his meal with all the hostility he could muster.

"Broiled saury." Kakashi replied.

Somewhere in the distance as twelve o'clock neared, where others in Konoha were wishing each other a Merry Christmas and a Hokage-sama-blessed-new-year, where Naruto and his friends were still in the next village enjoying a festive celebration, Uchiha Sasuke found himself learning how to eat broiled saury with _salt _by none other than his sensei that was Hatake Kakashi.

**owari **

A/N:

insert random 'what a weird way this is to celebrate Christmas for a teacher and pupil' sentence.

And a very happy christmas to you and all the Naruto characters!

XD

and like you don't know already, Kakashi loves to eat eggplants and all the above-mentioned food (broiled saury, miso...yadda yadda) 'cause wikipedia says so.


End file.
